Winchester M1887
|price = $2800 |origin = |damage = 80 90 (Gold) 76 (Mav.) 90 (10th) 80 (Ele.) |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 67% |magazine = 8 / 32 |fire = Lever-action |ammotype = |rateoffire = 62% 67% (Mav.) |weightloaded = 4% 0% (Mav.) |used = |reloadtime = 5.5 seconds |system = m1887 |designer = John Moses Browning |knockback = 35% |stun = 13% |variant = |type = Shotgun |source = Mileage Auction |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 88 108 (Gold) 80 (Mav.) 525 (10th) 760 (Ele.) |damageC = 88 239 (Gold) 168 (Mav.) 613 (10th) 1112 (Ele.) }} Winchester M1887 or simply M1887 is a lever-action shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Winchester M1887 is an American shotgun fed with 8 rounds of 12 gauge. Its fast flip-cocking allows a quick neutralization of soft targets. M1887 can knock zombies away in Zombie Mods and Zombie Escape. Advantages *High knockback power to zombies *Can be fired while reloading *Cheap *Light weight *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *High recoil *Useless at long range *Low rate of fire *Cannot be fired in underwater Tactics using M1887 ; Normal matches *Use M1887 in close battle as it can kill an enemy with an average of one to two shots. ; Zombie Mods *M1887 is essential in knocking away approaching zombies. However, make sure there are no teammates behind the zombies. Tactics facing M1887 users ; Normal matches *Avoid close direct contact, as the user can deal a lot of damage. ; Zombie Mods *Hold Duck key (default: ) even in vents to reduce the knockback effect. *Strike in team, as M1887 is poor in terms of rate of fire. *Heavy zombies and Venom Guards nullify knockback. Weapon Enhancement Winchester M1887 can undergo Weapon Enhancement to upgrade its performance. Variants Gold= M1887 Gold Edition can be obtained through Code Box. It shares the same performance with original M1887 except the appearance and has higher firepower. |-| Xmas= M1887 Xmas can be obtained during Christmas event. It is sold in shop and shares the same performance with the original M1887. |-| Maverick= This is the sawed off version of Winchester M1887 which holds 6 rounds 12 Gauge. It was modified by an unknown Terrorist organization and available in sidearm slot. |-| 10th Anniversary= This 8-rounded 12-gauge shotgun is designed to defeat the opponent with fast-moving force. It was specially made to commemorate the tenth anniversary. |-| Elegant= This 8-gauge 12-gauge shotgun is designed to defeat the opponent with fast-fire power. It was decorated with luxurious patterns. This variant can be obtained from 2019 Season 2. Release date Normal= *'Singapore/Malaysia': 30 March 2011. *'Turkey': 5 June 2013. *'CSN:Z': 23 September 2014. *'Vietnam': 26 March 2015. |-| Gold= *'Singapore/Malaysia': 8 September 2011. *'CSN:Z': 1 April 2015. *'Vietnam': 21 May 2015. |-| X-mas= *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 17 December 2013. *'China/Japan': 18 December 2013. *'South Korea': 19 December 2013. *'CSN:Z': 16 December 2014. *'Indonesia': 17 December 2014. *'Vietnam': 17 December 2015. |-| Maverick= *'South Korea': 12 June 2014. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 24 June 2014. *'China/Japan': 25 June 2014. *'CSN:Z': 17 August 2015. *'Indonesia': 3 November 2015. Comparison to Benelli M3 Positive *Higher fire rate (+8%) *Higher knockback Neutral *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same clip size (8) *Shares the same ammo type (12 gauge) *Same stun power Negative *Lower damage (-8) *Higher recoil (+18%) *More expensive (+$1100) *Longer reload time (+0.7 seconds) Users Terrorists: *Blair: Blair is seen armed with an M1887 with a flashlight in the Zombie 3: Origin trailer which took place in Rest. *Guerilla Warfare: Seen in poster. *Yuri: Ditto, in Christmas edition. Gallery M1887= File:M1887_viewmodel.png|View model File:M1887_worldmodel.png|World model File:M1887_shopmodel.png|Shop model Guerilla m1887.jpg|A Guerrilla Warfare member armed with an M1887 M1887.gif|Store preview 1107140128a16ba1d00dc6cc1c.jpg|South Korea poster 20130227ff_7.jpg|China poster m1887_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster M1887_SGMY_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale blair_wp.jpg|Blair's M1887 being snatched by a Stamper in Zombie 3: Origin trailer Cs assault 20111208 1439170.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M1887_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reloading sound Drawing sound |-| Gold= m1887gold viewmodel.png|View model m1887gold worldmodel.png|World model m1887gold shopmodel.png|Shop model wingkr.jpg|South Korea poster m1887cp.jpg|China poster Snapshot 20131015 1619490.jpg|Obtained from Code Box m1887_gold_twtopup_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong top up event poster 600px-M1887_Gold.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Expert= File:M1887expert_viewmodel.png|View model M1887_6_wmdl.png|World model Winchester M1887 Expert Edition.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= File:M1887master_viewmodel.png|View model M1887_8_wmdl.png|World model 2016_0605_1049_51_0.jpg|Successed enhancing M1887 Master Kaiser |-| Christmas= File:M1887_xmas_vmdl_idle.png|View model File:M1887_xmas_vmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload m1887xmas_worldmdlHD.jpg|World model M1887xmas_shopmdl_v2.png|Shop model yuri_with M1887xmas.jpg|Yuri with Winchester M1887 Xmas M1887xmas.gif|Store preview m1887xmas_korea_poster.jpg|South Korea poster File:M1887xmas_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:M1887xmas_poster_chn.png|China poster japan_poster M1887xmas, savery, pkmg.png|Japan poster Muagiangsinh.jpg|Vietnam poster Xmascsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster winchesterxmas_ss.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Maverick= File:M1887_maverick_viewmdl.png|View model File:M1887_maverick_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:M1887_maverick_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Yuri_wm1887_maverick.png|Yuri wielding M1887 Maverick File:Maverick_galil_m1887_resale_skull8_balrog3_janus1_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:M1887_maverick_taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:M1887_maverick_chinaposter.png|China poster File:Incso_20151103.png|Indonesia poster File:Maverick_m1887_ingamess.jpg|In-game screenshot zs_envymask_20150311_0013360.jpg|Ditto, shooting File:M1887_craft_hud.png|HUD Icon Drawing sound Inserting new shell Reloading starting Shooting sound Ditto |-| Others= File:M1887gs_viewmodel.png|10th Anniversary File:M188719s2_viewmodel.png|Elegant Trivia *In first person view, you can see the user's hand is pulling the lever down or performing a flip-cock maneuver, but in third person view, you can see that the user is actually 'pumping' the shotgun, which reuses Benelli M3's third-person pumping animation, and all pump-action shotguns in-game have this trait. *It is possible to perform a full-circle flip-cock with the Winchester 1887 (without modifications) in real life, but it takes a lot of skill to do it without snagging your fingers or making it fall short of the full circle. *A dragon print can be seen on the weapon's receiver. *On the left forehand of a Master Edition M1887, the name Henry Stoner can be seen imprinted on it. *The Christmas variant shows a little snowman located near to the weapon's receiver. Also when you reload he will start to jump each time you insert a shell. *The Christmas variant ejects some little Snowmen and Santa. *In previous releases, the gold variant could carry up to 9 shells. *Unlike the original version, the M1887 Maverick is classified in the secondary slot, making it the first weapon which has a variant in a different slot. External links *M1887 at Wikipedia. *M1887 on YouTube. (Airsoft) *Performing the twirl trick on YouTube. Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:American weapons Category:High knockback weapon Category:Close range weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:John Moses Browning Category:Pump Shotguns Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Weapons with X'mas variants Category:Pistol